


Count Me Out

by orphan_account



Category: Blake & Sky
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Count Me Out

Sky was struggling through an English essay on a normal Sunday night when he got the call. 

It was Blake -who else would it be?- and Sky almost didn't answer it. Blake knew he was tacking this monster assignment, and Sky specifically asked him not to call! But that was the first time he called. 

By the third time his phone rang, Sky wondered if it was important. But Sky thought a lot of things were important that Blake apparently didn't. Sky answered the phone.

"Hey!" He tried to sound cheerful even though this paper was kicking his ass. Big time.

"Sky," Blake replied, calmer than his usual hyper demeanor. Immediately Sky knew something was up.

"Blake? What is it? Where are you?" Sky asked somewhat frantically, sliding his textbooks off his lap.

"Sky," Blake repeated. "What am I doing?" Again, his tone was too calm.

"I don't know. What are you doing?" Sky asked, not sure how to reply, as he shrugged on his jacket and slipped on his shoes, cradling the phone between his neck and shoulder.

"I mean why am I still here?" Blake asked through the line as Sky locked the door.

"I don't know. Where are you?" Sky asked.

"I'm at home. I just don't know what I'm doing here." Blake's voice cracked near the end.

"Do you want to go do something together?" Sky suggested, hoping that this was all that was.

"No!" Blake was getting frustrated. "I mean why am I still here on earth? Living?" Sky pulled his car of the parking lot of his apartment complex.

 

"Blake I think you just need to take a deep breath and calm down. I'm on my way over." Sky said into the receiver.

"I can't fucking calm down Sky!" Blake screamed. "I feel like I've finally gone crazy." He was back to his first calm demeanor.

"Okay Blake. It's okay. I'm almost there, okay? Just don't-" Sky was cut off by a click coming from the other end, signalling Blake had ended the call.

"God damnit!" Sky screamed in frustration, throwing his phone on the passenger seat and slamming the steering wheel.

Some minutes later Sky arrived at Blake's house. He sloppily parked his car and ran up to the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked.

"Blake?" Sky called through the too quiet house. It was almost eerie.

Sky received no reply. He walked to the bathroom. Sure enough that's where Blake was. Sky frowned St the scene displayed in front of him. He kind of expected it.

Blake was leaned against the wall, bottles of alcohol and pills encircling him, and a bloody blade between his fingers.

"Blake!" Sky kneeled down next to him, trying to find a pulse. There was one, but it was weak.

"I'm sorry." Sky cried. "C'mon Blake. Let's clean you up." Sky tended to Blake until he was better, and then after.


End file.
